1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanging device to hang electric equipment to which a cord is connected and to a reeling device used for the hanging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the technology of mobile-phones advances, the mobile-phones incorporate various functions. Specifically, the mobile-phones tend to incorporate various additional functions such as a function as a television broadcasting receiver called a one-segment television, a settlement function such as Suica (trade mark) or Felica (trade mark), etc., as well as functions such as digital cameras and music players. In this tendency, the user hangs a music player from her or his neck through a neck stripe or puts it in a breast pocket or in a bag for use. Further, in place of the behavior pattern along with a wallet or with a pass card, while hanging the mobile-phone from a user's neck through a neck strap, the user can watch television broadcasting, move by train or buy something.
Electronic devices attached with a cord to transmit power supply or an audio signal is each provided with a reeling device to reel the cord. Such provision of the reeling device is widely done as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 5-34840 and Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Sho 57-91389. It is not uncommon that a headphone or headset uses a reeling device for reeling a cord to prevent entanglement of the cord during storage. Under such situations, the multifunction of mobile-phones or the advancement of portable electronic devices such as portable digital players that reproduce several hundreds or thousands of tunes tends to need usage taking into account more convenient portability.
There is not a strap type headphone or headset convenient for a multifunctional mobile-phone because of the following. The strap type headphone in the past is of a type in which a compact player is hung from the user's neck through a neck strap. If a mobile-phone having a function of a one-segment television receiver and/or a settlement function is hung from the user's neck for use, the hanging length from the neck strap to the mobile-phone is a constant value from the user's neck to breast. In such a state, if the user intends to watch television broadcasting on the mobile-phone using the one-segment function, the distance from the user's breast to the mobile-phone is about 20 cm, which means the position of the display of the mobile-phone is too close to the user. It is necessary, therefore, to remove the neck strap when the user watches television broadcasting on the mobile-phone. The automatic ticket gate has a touch sensor at a position approximately equal in height to the user's waist. The user has to assume an unnatural posture to hold the mobile-phone hung from the user's neck through the neck strap over the touch sensor of the ticket gate. Therefore, it is necessary for the user all of the time to remove the mobile-phone from the neck and cause it to access the touch sensor of the ticket gate.
The cord reeled by the reeling device has a full length determined by assuming the maximum pulled-out length. However, in fact the length of the cord to be used varies depending on the mode of use, user's preference or the like. If the length of the cord is set at the maximum, therefore, the cord causes an excess portion to a varying degree. If such an excess portion is not reeled by any reeling section, there arises a problem in that the cord is caught by other portions or the handling of the excess portion becomes troublesome.